


Stuck in Your Orbit

by dionbutvolleyball (dionnpak)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Past Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Pining Miya Atsumu, Wholesome, maybe kagehina?, mostly atsuhina, will they get together or will i quit writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionnpak/pseuds/dionbutvolleyball
Summary: Atsumu is pining, what else is new? Alt title: coughing up the sun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 18





	Stuck in Your Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guysss this is the first fic that I've ever published so be nice :3 If this one does well I might just sit down and make this an actual series. Twenty kudos and I'll continue it!

When it happened, it was just another day, in another week, in another year. Once it happened? Atsumu was blinded as he fell down to the ground. 

It had not been the first time they were left together. Due to having many similar interests (volleyball, duh), the two often stayed late in the gym. However, this was the first time that they’d hung out outside, without the faint scent of air salonpas settling around them. The lovely boy had looked especially orangey that day, (“Idiot, don’t go around calling people fruits,” “Shut yer trap, ‘Samu.”) and the sun hit at just the right angle. That’s when it happened. Opening his mouth to ask Shoyo if he tasted just like the fruit that he looked like, Atsumu was met with nothing. 

“Sho- _cough cough _. “__

____

__

What’s wrong, Atsumu-san, he had asked with wide eyes that looked like they could fall out with how adorably large they were. As he brought a hand to touch his throat, Atsumu grimaced. The uncomfortable pressure building right under his fingertips were all too familiar to him. It had happened one other time in his life, when he was still young and dumb and susceptible to first loves.

He still vividly remembered, the way his heartbeat would rise like he was running a volleyball game whenever his highschool volleyball captain touched his shoulder in a friendly gesture, or worried about his health. However, he all too well remembered the petals that would fall from his mouth afterwards, and a constantly raw throat that could only be soothed through tea that ‘Samu pityingly brought to him occasionally. Thankfully, the whole situation was resolved after Atsumu confessed what was probably the worst confession ever to his senpai, and was gently let down. It only took two weeks for Atsumu to perfectly get over the whole thing, and continue admiring his dependable senpai. After that, Atsumu had sworn to never fall in love that would affect his physical condition. 

“-San! Atsumu-san! Here, take this cough drop. I guess Natsu left a couple in my pocket after I caught that summer cold last month,”

Caring, Shoyo-kun was so caring. So warm yet never scaldingly hot, the boy would look dumb if not for the kindness that radiated from him for miles. He probably did charity work for fun and not self satisfaction like many others. Atsumu had even heard that Shoyo encouraged his opponents to grow, and was the poster boy of perfect sportsmanship. 

“Thank ya, Shoyo-kun. Don’t worry ‘bout me, it feels like I’m just a lil under the weather. Maybe it’s the summer cold that’s been going around?” Atsumu said, like a liar.  
Now what? If it were anyone else, Atsumu would already be turning on his maximum charm and flirting like there was no tomorrow. Shoyo-kun was cute, and anyone who has ever been in the same city with him would swear up and down that Shoyo had changed their life for the better. However, there was a large elephant in the room with him and Shoyo. The elephant is named Kageyama Tobio, and he is (barely, barely!) higher ranked than Atsumu in terms of serving. Not that Atsumu cared (He did, very much), but Kageyama also happened to be Shoyo-kun’s longtime friend and (PLATONIC!!) soulmate. 

If his competition was Kageyama, Atsumu knew there was no winning. Sighing, Atsumu swallowed down the last of the petals down his dry throat, and turned to his sunny companion. 

“Shoyo-kun, I’m so sorry but I think I’m gonna have to cut our outing short. If I am coming down with something I wouldn’t wanna pass it to ya,” Atsumu smoothed out.  


Flashing a bright, bright smile, Shoyo-kun said that he understood, and pressed into Atsumu’s palm a couple more of the cough drops before waving goodbye. Atsumu watched as the orange slowly faded away into the crowd, resisting his body that wanted to follow his sun into orbit. Checking to make sure that Shoyo was gone for sure, Atsumu ran to the nearest trash can before spitting out the petals that fell out of his mouth. Coughing roughly to get the last of it out, Atsumu saw the bright yellow petals.

Of course, it’s sunflowers.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to write T_T but hope u enjoyed! i just love dumb pining atsumu.


End file.
